Behind These Doors
by EasternSunflower
Summary: This is the begining of a story. The story of Rozalina, Kiiro and Deserai. And how they met the boys who would soon turn thier worlds on the head." NearXOC MelloXOC MattXOC


Okay, I tried this, let's see if it works. It may be a bit confusing right now, but it should get better. =)  
Btw, this is MattXOC MelloXOC and NearXOC, sorry no yaoi... I should attempt some MattXMello sometime, shouldn't I?  
I have been inspired by many, MANY awesome MelloXMatt stories. and a Near poem. It was wonderful, I can't remember if I reviewed it or not, but it was good ^.^ I'll see if I can find the poem again, ^.^ Ah, well, hope you enjoy, ^.^ Reviews are loved, and the odd flame... well, I suppose Mello could use some flames to roast some chocolate covered marshmallows =)  
Warnings= M for later chapters, MAYBE character Death, I won't tell you who yet, though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ PROLOGUE

In a house where the weak were picked apart, the strong resented, and the dead betrayed, was where the two girls grew up.  
Two girls who could relate, for they knew, they were one of the "strong" ones, but in reality they were horrible. They knew this, but it couldn't stop them from doing it. They had to pick apart the weak, be resented, and betray their dead friends and family.

Or at least, they used to. Now they were being sent to a "better place." Hell, the only "better place" came with death. Both the girls agreed on this. The man who was taking them was old, he said his name was Quillish Whammy, but to call him Watari. They didn't care to ask why.  
The ride was long, and cold. But it was nothing compared to the journey that had taken to the god forsaken place that they were finally leaving behind. They both had backgrounds so different, yet the same.

The first girl, the oldest, was a near mute, she barely ever spoke, her eyes were now cold and hard. So unlike the maternal instinct she'd been born with. Though every once in a while, that same look would flash through her eyes, if only for a second before it vanished. With her blood red hair that was just above her shoulders and it curled into little ringlets, and eerie gray eyes, they called her a ghost, or a demon. She was short, giving the apperence of a child even though she was nearly 18. Her origins could only be traced back to Russia, she still spoke Russian, in fact, when she spoke, that was what she spoke. She spoke little of her family, and often made no effort to get to know people.

Which is partly where the second girl comes into play. She was quite talkative, though still solenm. She was often seen as shy, she'd been told that it was just a vibe she gave off. She had black hair that went down to just below her shoulder blades, bangs cut staight across her forehead, hiding light hazel eyes that were sometimes described as almost yellow. She had originally come from the small island of Japan. From all her years of living in the US with the red-haired girl she now knew three languages, Japanese, English, and Russian, often when the gray eyed girl spoke in Russian, she took to translating her. Like the other girl she still had a bit of her old character in her, she still had her sense of humor, and her emotions, though hardly anything triggered her to feel them anymore. Though if she did feel sad, or angry, it usually triggered the other girl to react and comfort her. They both preffered it that way. In all of this yellow eyed girl's 16 years the older teen had been the only mother figure she could remember.

Elsewhere, in a large orphanage by the name of Whammy's a girl around the age of 15 sat boredly watching her younger brother put together a puzzle. She'd been here with him for as long as she could remember. They had a few things in common, their snow white hair, and their childish likes. but that's where their simularities end, the boy, named Near, was unemotional and quiet, his sister was the polar oppisite. She had striking deep saphire eyes that glinted with emotion. Her white hair always assorted in a high bun that her hair fell out of anyway.

This is the begining of a story. The story of Rozalina, Kiiro and Deserai. And how they met the boys who would soon turn thier worlds on the head.  
Wheather this was good or not, they would soon find out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ANd now I will take my leave from writing for the day... well since it's 12:58 am.... Hope You Enjoyed.  
If you like the story, review! I always enjoy reminders and critism is very much appreciated, especially for developing the OC's personality and/or their quirks. =)  
Oh, I almost forgot,  
Rozalina is a popular Russian name I found, and Kiiro means "yellow" in Japanese, and Deserai is a name I thought up randomly a few years ago and always liked it, though I'm sure other people have thought of it before. 


End file.
